Frostbite
by yalcia
Summary: This is my first story please be kind. The team has an unusual case to solve when a Marine is murdered in Antarctica. Beware it's cold there and things may happen that may change the team forever.
1. Chapter 1

_AN. Hi, this is my first story so be kind. Please review it is very appreciated. Thanks for reading I will update asap_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS they belong to D.P.B._

The icy wind bit into his back as he was walking. He thought, just a few more miles then I will be safe at the compound. Even though this sounded reassuring he knew that he was telling himself that would not help his current situation. He was stuck in the middle of a snowstorm without any shelter miles away from his base with a broken wrist. As he was contemplating his situation he thought of how his commander said they only needed him for a couple weeks then he could go home. Being a Marine he could not back down from his superior's request. His commander John Nortingfield was a pain in the ass. He could not help being upset as his commander because it was his fault he was stuck in Antarctica in the middle of a blizzard. He was mad but he pulled himself together and started walking again. Maybe things would go better if he stopped complaining things would go better after all, he only broke his wrest from slipping on the ice and that is a better injury than getting mauled by a leopard seal those things are vicious. As his mood finally began to lighten he felt the cold prick of a needle at the base of his neck. His last conscious thought was that he would not be cold anymore.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNICSNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When he woke up he noticed that he wasn't cold so that meant he was either dead or inside a building because his head hurt like hell he guessed the later. He didn't have time to assess his situation because he felt the cold gush of air across his face announcing the arrival of his captor. When his captor saw him he chuckled for a few second, his voice sounding deep and husky, to him it sounded like pure evil. "I see you're awake. Are you ready to talk yet, my unfortunate friend?" His captor's voice was harsh yet he talked as though he was a friend. He decided that silence would be the best answer, so he said nothing. "I see, not much of a talker are you? I will ask a different question I trust that you will know the answer. What do you know about the research they are doing here?" His captor was losing his temper fast but he hardly knew anything. If he told him what he did know it would be considered treason so again he kept his mouth shut. His captor did not like this he was roughly grabbed by the shirt a dragged out side to the snow and was dunking head first into a pond of freezing water. The water was such a shock to his system he screamed and tired to struggle with his captor to remove his head from the water. When he screamed he had lost all of his air supply and he was close to losing conciseness. His captor suddenly pulled his head out of the water and spoke in his ear, "I hope you are awake know it was a disappointment to be ignored so I decided to wake you up. Will you now answer my questions?" His captor spoke angrily. "I don't know any thing I was just sent up here by my commander a day ago." He said unsure of how his captor would take the answer. "That's fine, I see that if you knew something you would have told me right? Well since that is taken care of there really is no point of keeping you alive. If you had information you might have lived longer." With those last words his captor revealed a knife and sliced four incisions, one on each of his arms and legs. Then he jumped on a snow mobile and to his dying form he said, "I am sorry about this but I really didn't see any point in keeping you alive." His last image was his captor driving away.

**Thanks for reading please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the NCIS bullpen the air was thick in fact it was so thick that anyone passing by would walk a bit faster than before just to get out of there. Tony was staring at McGee who had a face of pure horror. "Tony, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that.... I mean I'm really so sorry Tony!" said McGee pleading with Tony. Tony's glare became angrier. "YOU"RE SORRY! You just ruined my shirt and my favorite issue of April 2005 !!!" "Tony I'm sorry I'll give you another shirt…" "Another shirt!!! That issue was one of my favorites, and if you hadn't been carry around that gigantic coffee mug NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED." Tony was practically shouting at McGee and they we both arguing so much no one noticed that Ziva had entered the bullpen. She had and amused look on her face and casually walked up to Tony and said, "What happened here?" Tony answered her," Well McCaffine walked into me with his daily brew and spilled it. Gosh it burned me and now my shirt is brown!" Gibbs walked suddenly into the room everyone turned and looked at him when he said, "Well you won't have to worry about burns were we are going. Grab your gear we got a dead marine and a Commander John Nortingfield is going to debrief us, then we are flying to Antarctica. Hurry up people we have a plane to catch and grab Ducky we're going to need him. Everyone meet back in the bullpen in three hours packed with enough stuff for a week and bring warm clothes it's going to be cold." With that last sentence Gibbs left through the elevator presumably to get packed. The team was shocked. Tony was the first one to recover and said, "Wow, do you think that this is a joke? I mean we get go to Antarctica it's so far out of our jurisdiction ……" Ziva cut in before he finished his sentence. "Tony, I think he is serious." One by one the team left the bullpen. McGee told Ducky and Abby before leaving to get his things for the unusual case.


End file.
